The Curse of Red
by Rosy Fire
Summary: Red was all she saw. Red here, red there. Red was everywhere. She hated red. The red that took almost everything from her. The red that will continue to take from her. But it won't win. She won't let the red win. She'll erase it, before it can take anything away from her again. She'll defeat the red. SasukexOC. Rewrite of "All I Need." Rating might change.


So not many people may not know this, but my parents blocked Fanfiction on like, everywhere, so I was not able to upload stories, or be on for more than 3 minutes. I know that it's not an excuse for me to have not updated my stories, or review on my favorite works. I haven't even responded to a good friend of mine for several months. You can believe my crazy story of my parent's blockage of Fanfiction, or you can hate me forever and ever and ever and ever, but I really am sorry, I hope you all know.

This story is a rewrite of my previous story, "All I Need" While I was gone, I looked over my work and decided to revise it, because of some helpful peoples' suggestions.I changed Rima's character, for those of you that have read my previous story, so she still has some of the qualities that I like, but she's not exactly Mary Sue either. Without futher ado (do people say that any more?), here's the new and revised "All I Need."

 **Warning: This is a SasukexOC story, with severe Sakura bashings at first. I like Sakura during Shippuden, but young Sakura annoys the heck out of me, so yea. Enjoy this story.**

* * *

 _3rd Person POV_

Shikamaru groaned from where he was sitting. _Troublesome..._ he thought. Today was the day that they met their jounin teachers. There was a huge commotion at the front of the classroom that was really a common occurrence by now. The SFC, (Sasuke Fan Club) was squealing about Sasuke something or another. Shikamaru looked over to where Uchiha Sasuke was sitting near some windows.

Uchiha Sasuke, who was the number one rookie of the year, Sasuke, who was guy of every girl's dream, Sasuke, who didn't really talk to anyone beside one person. Shikamaru didn't really know what to think about him. He tried to avoid him as much as he could. Looking into his eyes, he saw hate. Something real bad must have happened to him to make him that hateful. Shikamaru didn't really want to know what it might've been.

At that moment, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino burst into the classroom.

"HA! I was here first forehead!" Ino yelled. Sakura glared at her, "Give it up! My feet was at least a tenth of an inch before yours."

* * *

 **I'm a little dusty on my details, so I'm not entirely sure what happened near the beginning of the manga. I could have messed this entire chapter up, I don't know. If anyone has a problem with this chapter, please PM me and correct me. Thanks.**

 **Oh, another thing. I don't like Englishafying their names. Meaning I don't like putting their surnames after their first names. In Japanese mangas, the last name goes first.**

* * *

You could practically see the lightning between their eyes. They humphed and turned away from each other. They scanned the room until both of their eyes landed on Sasuke. Sakura and Ino ran towards him at the same time, pushing and shoving.

"Can I sit next to you Sasuke?" Sakura cooed. Ino glared and bashed Sakura on the head. "Can it forehead! Sasuke wants to sit next to me! Right Sasuke?" Then, almost all of the girls in the room began to argue for the seat next to Sasuke.

Shikamaru sighed. He looked over at his friend Choji, munching on a bag of potato chips. "This is so troublesome." Choji nodded in agreement.

With all the commotion, no one noticed the door slightly open and a person slip inside, except for Shikamaru. The person was Rentouji Rima. She was a beautiful girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and pale blue eyes, and a mature figure. Her outfit consisted of a gray hoodie, and black leggings, with the standard shinobi sandals. She walked slowly to the seat next to Sasuke with the grace and movements of a cat. She sat down robotically and Sasuke glanced at her, giving her the faintest of smiles, but receiving no answer in return.

Shikamaru wasn't exactly sure what he thought of her. All the girls in the class wanted to have her looks and grace and her closeness to Sasuke, but no one wanted to be her. Why? Because Rima was…different. Not necessarily in a good way.

No one could understand her or tolerate her. When she spoke, she spoke in hushed, broken, fragments, often about topics that scared people. She would stare at people until they genuinely got scared. She had strange interests. Everyone thought she was crazy. No girls got close to her; she was too scary, always muttering about red, and blood. No boy wanted to either, Rima was extremely beautiful, but crazy in their minds. Not worth it.

Shikamaru was slightly unnerved by her too he had to admit. She always spoke in morbid riddles, using words like "blood." But, if anything, Rima was intelligent. She would rank first on the written exams on more than one occasion. Whenever a teacher called on her (not often, even they thought she was insane), she would answer in that strange way of hers, thought always right. Her shinobi skills, however, seemed to be average at best. So no one could understand why the amazing Uchiha Sasuke bothered himself with the crazy girl, why Sasuke always defended her and cared for her.

She was the only one that Sasuke hanged around and the envy of all the fangirls. One look at them and Shikamaru could tell that they were close friends. Rima would always linger around behind him and Sasuke would never say anything to protest it. They wandered off together sometimes during lunch, sitting underneath a tree and talking quietly about something. They would spar together, train together and basically do everything together.

All of Uchiha Sasuke's fangirls would try to copy her, thinking that Sasuke would like them better. One trend that she set was long hair. All the girls thought that Sasuke liked long hair because Rima had it.

The fangirls filtered to various spots in the room, seeing as the seat next to Sasuke was occupied. The only dumb enough to stay where she was Sakura. She was obviously terrified of Rima but tried to plaster on a brave face.

"You don't scare me. I was here first, so I'm going to sit next to Sasuke," she said. Rima didn't say anything, just stared at her. Sakura got more and more scared with each passing moment, and finally, Rima let out a soft puff of air.

"Red. Your future is very red. So red and ugly." Sakura took a step back in fear, and Rima continued. "I hate red. I hate red. Go away, red, before I make you."

"H-hey!" Sakura protested, ignoring Ino's hiss of "You're going to get yourself killed!" Sakura reached out to pull her off of the seat and was stopped by one arm belonging to Uchiha Sasuke. He glared at her darkly, making her gulp.

"Go away," he growled, making Sakura nod rapidly, and let go. Sakura scurried away quickly. She looked over at Sasuke, seeing Rima lay her head on Sasuke's shoulder, and felt extreme pangs of jealousy.

After everyone was settled down, Iruka walked in the classroom and began to talk about genin and ninja. "You will be put into teams of three, lead by a jounin instuctor." At that, everyone started murmuring different things. Sakura smirked over to Ino. "I wonder who will be in Sasuke's team, Ino pig."

Ino smirked back. "We'll see, forehead."

Naruto was rocking back and forth in his seat. "I hope that I'm put with Sakura-chan," he said excitedly, while Hyuga Hinata was thinking the same thing, except with Naruto instead of Sakura.

Sasuke made an annoyed huff. "There's no one that can keep up with us, Rima, it'll be a huge waste of time. Who do you think will be on my team?" Rima lifted her head from Sasuke's shoulder.

"They have a tradition of balancing out the teams," she said quietly, "So it'll probably be you and Naruto. Top rookie and dead last." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Great," he muttered. "Who else?"

"There will probably be someone in the middle to balance you all out. There's an uneven number of people this year too, so one team will have an extra member. There's a small chance that I'll be put with you." Sasuke nodded and turned back towards the front. (Anyone notice that she doesn't seen crazy around Sasuke? ;)

"I will now read out the teams," Iruka-sensei announced. He kept listing names until he reached Team 7.

"Team 7! Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto perked up. "Haruno Sakura!" Naruto jumped up in the air, while Sakura sulked. "Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto sulked, while Sakura jumped up in the air, sticking out her tongue at Ino.

"And since there's an uneven amount of genin this year, Team 7 will get one more member! Rentouji Rima!" Sasuke gave a little smirk. "Guess you were right," he said.

After Iruka-sensei dismissed them, Sasuke and Rima got up, heading off to find somewhere to eat.

"Who do you think our jounin teacher will be?" Sasuke asked Rima as they walked. Rima thought about it for a little bit. "It definitely will be someone with experience. They wouldn't send some half-assed teacher to teach the team with the last surviving Uchiha." Sasuke raised an eye. "You're the last Rentouji. You're just as important as I."

Rima shook her head. "Not anymore. They can't use me anymore. It's all because of that red. I hate red. It destroys everything." Sasuke frowned and grabbed her hand. Rima stopped. "Ah wait, I have to go to the flower shop, meet me in the classroom later?" Sasuke nodded and Rima leaned over, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. "Bye."

* * *

 _In the classroom later, still in 3rd Person POV_

"Why does our jounin teacher have to be late!" Naruto complained. Suddenly, he got a mischievous look on his face. He moved a chair over to the door and stood on it, putting an eraser on the door. Sakura yelled at him while Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As if a jounin would ever fall for that," he muttered to Rima who stared at the scene with wide, unblinking eyes. Sakura took a break from yelling and look over at Sasuke. She saw Rima's head on his shoulder _again_ , while this time, one of Sasuke's hands were combing through her hair.

It was times like these when Sakura wondered exactly what kind of relationship those two had. Whatever it was, Sakura knew that she would kill to be in her position. But it didn't matter because he would be hers in the end.

The sound of a door opening interrupted Sakura's thoughts. The man who came in found himself hit with an eraser.

Sakura immediately freaked. "I'm sorry sensei! I tried to stop him but-"

The silver haired man looked at them and said, "My first impression of you guys is, you're all idiots." They hung their heads, with the exception of Rima. She just frowned and muttered a single word. "Red."

* * *

 _3rd Person POV_

"Alright, let's begin with introductions! Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, stuff like that."

The Sakura looked at Kakashi. "Why don't you begin, sensei?"

"Okay then, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. My dream? Never really thought about. As for my hobbies, I have a few hobbies." Kakashi said.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes twitched. "That was useless," Sakura said, "all we really learn was his name." Naruto nodded his agreement. The Sasuke just rolled his eyes and Rima said nothing.

"Next," Kakashi said, "you with the blonde hair."

Naruto smiled big. "Alright! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I love cup ramen and what I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen. I dislike the three minute wait for the cup ramen to be done. My dream is to be the Hokage so that the people of this village will acknowledge my existence! Hobbies, pranks I guess."

 _He's grown in an interesting way_. Kakashi thought

"You, in the middle." He said.

Sakura giggled. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My like is *looks at Sasuke, giggles*. My hobbies are *looks at Sasuke again, louder giggles*. And my dream is, well *squeals*"

 _Girls of this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu,_ Kakashi thought, sweatdropping

"What do you hate?" He said.

Sakura immediately frowned. "Naruto and Rima!" Naruto sulked and Rima still did nothing.

Kakashi nodded and turned to Sasuke. "You, with the dark clothes." Sasuke looked up

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't particularly like anything, and I have a lot of dislikes. I don't have much hobbies and my dream is not dream but a goal that I will make a reality. I will kill a certain man and restore my clan, while protecting the person most precious to me."

Kakashi didn't miss the way he looked at Rima when he said that. Kakashi had been informed by his superiors that Uchiha Sasuke and Rentouji Rima had been close before the Uchiha massacre. It looked like they were still close now. He coughed. "Lastly, you at the end."

Rima looked up, and Sakura and Naruto looked up in interest. They knew next to nothing about the supposedly "crazy" girl (Sakura wholly believed that Rima was crazy). "…My name… It's Rentouji Rima…I like…" She stopped and stared at the ground. Every waited for her to continue, but she didn't. Sasuke nudged her a bit, and she looked up. "Oh. I like…wintertime…and snow… and colors that are not red… I don't like the color red…or anything that is red…and loud noises. My… hobbies are riddles and puzzles… and sometimes I read..." After another long pause, which Sakura was starting to get annoyed at, Rima spoke again. "My dream…isn't a dream either…It'll happen…I'll eliminate all the red from Sasuke's life… I'm done."

 _She seems to have a strange fixation on the color red. Sasuke doesn't seen surprised either. Just what is wrong with red?_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi nodded. "We've gotten intros out of the way, so moving on. Tomorrow, we will begin our duties as ninja."

Naruto smiled excitedly. "Yeah! What kind of duty!" Kakashi grinned mysteriously. "Survival training."

"What!" Naruto complained. "We did this in the academy!" Sakura nodded rapidly.

Kakashi paused, looking over at Rima briefly. She had said the least out of all the others. He couldn't help but be unnerved at the way her head tilted slightly, and how her blue eyes bore into him, as if they were reading his soul and taking apart his mind. He shook himself out of it and laughed.

"What's so funny Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said.

"If I tell you, you'll all freak out." He said, still chuckling.

Naruto humphed. "No we won't, just tell us."

Kakashi leaned forward, a dark and shadowed look crossed his face. "Out of the 28 graduates, only 9 or 10 will actually make it on to genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy."

Kakashi watched as all but one of his students freaked out. Rima sat with her knees drawn up against her wasn't even facing him. She was watching a caterpillar inch it's way down the railing. He quietly observed her as she let the caterpillar crawl on her finger, then set it down on the ground, even going as far as to waving at it as it wiggled away, muttering about how it wasn't "suffering from the curse of red."

Kakashi was starting to realize that all of the questions about Rima's sanity, might not be just talk. In a situation such as this, where even Sasuke is freaking out, she's not affected or listening. No, she was helping a caterpillar get to the ground. Kakashi wondered if she was insane or not.

"Alright, we'll meet at the training grounds tomorrow at 5. Don't be late and don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up."

Sakura and Naruto gulped, and Sasuke and Rima remained emotionless. "Dismissed," Kakashi said, and the graduates left.

Sakura rushed up to Sasuke. "S-Sasuke! Do you want to walk home together?" She said hopefully, only to have her hopes crushed.

"No," Sasuke said simply as he left. "Come on Rima."

Sakura watched in jealousy as the two of them walked off together, bitterness filling her heart.

* * *

 _So how's the new story? Bad? Good? Give me some feedback people! I will do my best to update regularly, but I'm busy with school, and I have to keep my grades up or my folks will block Fanfiction again._

 _Ciao!_

 _Who can guess what she means by "red?" People who get it right or close get a sneakpeek at the future chapters! ;)_


End file.
